1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gift wrap organizers and more particularly pertains to a new gift wrapping storage container for storing wrapping paper and gift wrapping accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gift wrap organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, gift wrap organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,259; 4,186,833; 2,482,714; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 376,940; 361,225; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,776.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gift wrapping storage container. The inventive device includes a container that has a front side, a back side, first and second sides extending between the front and back sides, a bottom, and an open top. The sides and bottom define an interior of the container that is adapted to vertically receive rolls of wrapping paper. A lid is hingedly coupled to the back side of the container to close the open top. Each of the sides has an inner surface and an outer surface. The outer surface of one of the sides has a bag hook that is removably coupled thereto and is adapted to receive a handle of a bag. A tray member for holding wrapping accessories such as scissors, bows, tape, ribbon, cards, writing instruments is removably disposable in the interior of the container and rests on support flanges that extend from the inner surfaces of the first and second sides.
In these respects, the gift wrapping storage container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing wrapping paper and gift wrapping accessories.